


Hot Mess

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Tony/Clint fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> Except no tags this chapter, bc all the fics are five sentences.
> 
> No warnings for these ficlets.

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Tony/Clint: "You know, I had a crush on Cap too"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143942914340/tonyclint-you-know-i-had-a-crush-on-cap-too)

[6 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143942914340/tonyclint-you-know-i-had-a-crush-on-cap-too)

“You’re fucking with me,” Tony says and Clint shakes his head solemnly.

“Massive crush.”

“When?”

“From when I was like, eight to sixteen. And the last two years.”

Tony barks a laugh and then leans in, body warm against Clint’s hip, and purrs, “Favorite fantasy?”

* * *

[veteratorianvillainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Tony/whoever: "There's simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143978982705/tonywhoever-theres-simply-nothing-worse-than)

[6 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143978982705/tonywhoever-theres-simply-nothing-worse-than)

“You’re a fuckin’ cheeseball, you know it?” Clint mutters and crams a pillow in Tony’s face. “Harry Potter’s still good even if you know how it ends.”

“NOTHING WORSE,” Tony yells, voice muffled. “SOLYENT GREEN IS PEOPLE.”

“Goddammit, are you spoiling another movie, you bastard?”

Tony laughs and thrashes when Clint tickles him in retaliation.

* * *

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Tony/Clint: "No I am not dating Natasha!" :P](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144001378815/tonyclint-no-i-am-not-dating-natasha-p)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144001378815/tonyclint-no-i-am-not-dating-natasha-p)

Clint jams his fingers through his hair, growling. “Why does everyone assume that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because of the constant cuddling, the looking deeply into one another’s eyes, the silent conversations–”

“We. Are.  _Friends,”_ Clint grits.

“Great, then I can ask you to dinner,” Tony says cheerfully and Clint’s brain grinds to a halt.

“What?”

* * *

[trickyarchangel](https://trickyarchangel.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Tony/Clint - "You know, Stark, I'm glad we tried this."](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144115318575/tonyclint-you-know-stark-im-glad-we-tried)

[9 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144115318575/tonyclint-you-know-stark-im-glad-we-tried)

Tony grins, nerves still buzzing with satisfaction. “I’m glad  _you_  listened to sense and agreed to my ingenious plan.”

“Your plan for orgasms.”

“That’s the one.”

Clint rolls to a seated position and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, stopping with his back bowed. “Just a low-effort lay, huh?”

There’s something in his voice, in the set of his shoulders that makes Tony pause. “I wouldn’t say you’re ‘just’ anything, honey.”


End file.
